emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 (5th December 1972)
The police find the Sugdens Land Rover. Norman proposes to Marian but gets turned down. Meanwhile, Peggy disowns Jack, Marian ends her affair with him and Annie tells him he has two weeks to decide if he wants to stay or go. Plot The Sugdens celebrate Sam's 76th birthday in The Woolpack. Amos informs them the police were questioning him about Joe drinking before the accident. Marian and Norman are surprised to find Jack has gone. Henry tells them they had a personal disagreement and Jack won't be in a hurry to return. Amos jokes about the landrover being stolen, Peggy takes it to heart. She wants to know what Jack has been doing in London. Norman proposes to Marian. Jack arrives back from Inglebrook House in a foul mood. Marian turns Norman's proposal down. Jack flirts with Janie right in front of the family, he sits her on his knee. He rubs Peggy up the wrong way and she shouts at him that he's no brother of hers and he's not one of the family. Jack takes Janie outside and kisses her as Norman and Marian arrive. The following day, Jack feels sorry for himself and Matt gets fed up with him. Henry shows Marian Tom Merrick's letter, they argue. Henry tells her he saw Jack at The Feathers with a girl. Marian says she knows he's already married as Joe told her, she doesn't care whether she sees him again or not. Jack calls into The Woolpack before opening for a pick-me-up. Annie, Peggy, Sam and Matt hold a meeting to discuss what to do about Jack. Jack discovers the police have found the stolen landrover. Joe informs Janie he'll be going home any day now, she informs him of Marian's new boyfriend and the rumours of them being engaged. Annie gives Jack an ultimatum - stay on the farm or leave, she gives him two weeks to decide. Janie wants Joe to ask her out, accusing him of being shy. Marian asks Jack straight if he's Jackie Merrick's father. Joe asks Janie out, she's thrilled. Marian asks Jack who the girl at The Feathers was, he refuses to answer either of her questions directly. She tells him she never wants to see him again. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Janie - Diane Grayson Guest cast *Norman - Christopher Mitchell *P.C. Ball - Christopher Wray Locations *The Woolpack - Public and exterior *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, barn, yard, field *Roads near Emmerdale Farm *Unknown hospital - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 16: Marian Wilks has been making inquiries about Jack Sugden's past. Jack walked out of the Wilks' house after quarrelling violently with Marian's father. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Memorable dialogue Janie Harker: "Seen your Joe today." Annie Sugden: "See a lot of him don't you?" Janie Harker: "Feel sorry for him." Annie Sugden: "You're not the only one." Janie Harker: "Can I give him a message the next time I go up?" Annie Sugden: "When will that be?" Janie Harker: "Soon." Annie Sugden: "Thought you were working." Janie Harker: "Early morning shift." Sam Pearson: "Oh aye, what doing?" Janie Harker: "Making buttons." (laughs) Annie Sugden: "You might fasten a couple on that blouse while you're at it." --- Matt Skilbeck: "Feel like helping do yer?" Jack Sugden: "No." Matt Skilbeck: "Well, you're the boss." Jack Sugden: "That's right, I'm the boss. And as it 'appens, the boss is suffering from an old-fashioned disinclination to work... to go with his old-fashioned hangover." Category:1972 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD